romeo es el dragon slayer de la oscuridad
by hapyy
Summary: Romeo quedra volverse fuerte pero lo hará de la manera mas inesperada para todos en el gremio sobre todo para wendy , mientras q zeref enpesara a sentir un poco de afecto por lisana straus. no se olviden de dejarme comentarios por favor i si les gusto dejenme un numero del 1 al 10 .ahora adelante leanlo ...
1. encuentro

Ola este es mi fanfic espero q les guste y recuerden q fairitail es propiedad de Hiro mashima -sama

Estaba romeo sentado en la barra cuando ve a natsu, gajeel, sting, laxus, y Wendy los 5 formaron grupo para una mision clase s el equipo slayers romeo los quería acompañar pero le dijeron q era muy debil. Romeo se fue muy triste a su casa no sabia q hacer quería ser fuerte para acompañarlos a los 5 asus misiones sobre todo a Wendy ya q quería q sea su amiga ,y no se ablaban de masiado , paso un día y no regresaban alo q romeo decidió ir a buscarlos sin decirles a nadie , romeo llego a unas montañas don creyó q se había perdido cuando giro vio una sombra negra posarse frente a el , esa sombra era ZEREF


	2. traicion

Hola a todos esta es el segundo capítulo y por favor escriban

Romeo lo miro fijamente, quiso escapar pero no pudo, ya q zeref se lo inpedia le quiso atacar pero cada ves q se le acercaba veía como todas las plantas, flores, arboles, animales y toda la vida q lo rodeaba moria . zeref miro a romeo y le dijo q porque tenia miedo si el eras igual a natsu, un dragon slayer, no eres igual a natsu-ni dijo romeo el no es un asesino , no soy un asesiono dijo zeref, yono asesine a nadie ,es solo q no puedo controlar de masiado popder en mi cuerpo, pero tengo una solución , es por eso q te busque y bengo a proponerte un trato , te gustaría ser un dragon slayer , romeo lo miro confundido, no te entiendo me vas a dar loos poderes de mata dragones, no exactamente , dijo zeref ,te voy a dar los mios , no del todo claro tendras q devolvérmelos algún dia , entonces no lo quiero dijo romeo , si es tuyo el poder entonces no lo quiero , no voy a ser el dragon slayer de la oscuridad ni tanpoco quiero q mi padre sea acnologia ,, pero lo necesitas no es asi , el poder de un matadragones , …

Y si lo recibiera cuando tendría q devolvértelos dijo romeo , cuando yo muera claro esta, pero al devolvérmelo perderas tu magia , notoda pero será casi el 80% ,claro q lo recupèraras bpero te llevara un tiempo , q dices aceptas o no , despuesa de todo te atrae3 mucho la dragon slayer del viento , y además yo te enseñare todo lo q se, incluso seras mas fuerte q los 5 drtagones de tu gremio,además yono podre ganr5le solo ,a qien dijo romeo ,a nuestro padre claro esta , ahora dime aceptas ….."esta bien acepto"

Pero q are si se dan cuenta en el gremio, fácil, traicionalos asi sabran q te vas por tu cuenta , haslo mañana yote sperare en el bos que fuera del gremio , y asi los 3 derrotaremos a acnologia ,los 3 dijo romeo , luego te exzplico dijo zerf haora vete para q nadie sospeche..


	3. consejo

Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic espero q les guste

Romeo llego al gremio esa misma tarde y se sentó en la barra , quería hablar con alguien para q le aconsejara , en ese momento llego lissana , estas bien romeo-kun, no respondió lissana romeo, no se q hacer necesito un consejo, bueno mira-san está ocupada así q yo te ayudare en lo q pueda está bien, de acuerdo dijo romeo , pero antes no quiero q le cuentes a nadie lo q te voy a decir está bien de acuerdo, está bien dijo lissana ahora cuéntame tus problemas.

Lissana q pasaría si tu amaras a alguien pero para q esa persona te amara tu tendrías q renunciar a todos tus amigos y a toda tu familia q arias, ….lissana se quedo pensando un segundo en lo q había dicho romeo y entonces dijo ¡EL CORAZON! Q dijo romeo, haz lo q te dice el corazón y has lo q mejor te parezca, eso me hubiera dicho mira-san, romeo la miro y sonrió, gracias le dijo , no es nada le dijo lissana espero haberte ayudado , así romeo salió corriendo del gremio y se dirigió a su casa.

Cuando romeo se fue lissana se apresuro a reunir a todas las chicas del gremio y a contarles todo.

Q romántico dijo mira, y quien es la afortunada dijo erza, como q quien dijo levi esta claro q es Wendy, incluso una vez romeo los acompaño no es así lu-chan dijo levi ha...hay respondió lucy y q paso dijo: lissana, juvia, erza, mira, levi, bizca y cana al unisono nada en especial dijo lucy.

Tuvimos q atrapar a un ogro del bosque y como siempre natsu se le enfrento él solo, pero esta vez el enemigo era demasiado fuerte y natsu no podía vencerlo, luego el ogro atrapo a natsu ilo hizo girar en el aire asiendo q le de mareos y arrojándolo al suelo perdió la conciencia.

El ogro nos miro muy furioso a Wendy y a mí, cuando nos iba a atacar romeo se puso frente a Wendy y la salvo del fuerte golpe , q romántico dijo juvia imaginándose a gray y a ella en esa misma escena , continuo dijo lucy, romeo comenzó a pelear contra el ogro y logro atraparlo con sus fuegos mágicos , luego Wendy le dio las gracias ya q al ogro no le hacía daño el viento de Wendy y de no ser por romeo no se q hubiera sido de Wendy, no es nada dijo romeo ,después de todo yo siempre te protegeré y luego romeo se fue a ayudar a natsu .

Cuando regresábamos Wendy estaba, sonrojada le preguntaba q le pasaba pero ella me respondió nada-luego se adelanto adelante junto a natsu y romeo charle se me acerco y me dijo, a esa niña le atrae mucho ese niño llamado romeo no es así, si le respondí, y así le regresamos al gremio.

Pues harían una bonita pareja no es así erza dijo cana, tienes razón dijo erza con estrellas en los ojos, bueno yo ya me voy dijo juvia, nosotras también dijo mira y lissana y así todas regresaron a fairi hills.

BUENO ESTO ES TODO HASTA EL CUARTO CAPITULO Y POR FAVOR ESCRIBAN LES PROMETO Q HARE Q MIS HISTORIAS SEAN MAS LARGAS ES SOLO Q NO TENGO PC Y TENGO Q IR A INTERNET CUAL QUIER COMENTARIO O IDEAS PARA ESTE FANFIC ENVIARLO A: TERRA_1795


End file.
